


掩藏

by carmenG



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG
Summary: 某个ABO宇宙中，一个不太alpha的alpha和一个不太omega的omega的爱情。





	掩藏

**Author's Note:**

> 1.第一次写ABO，不大会写肉【遗憾摊手】  
> 2.各种私设和OOC，请注意避雷  
> 3.形式就是Eliott和Lucas视角轮着来~

1.Eliott

转学第一天，Eliott在楼道里和几个beta擦身而过，不轻不重的肩膀碰撞。  
之后的几天他时常会想起撞到自己的那个beta，连最喜欢的艺术课都走了神。  
为什么会对一个beta印象深刻？提出这个问题，就仿佛听到年幼时父亲的教诲：“你是alpha，平时养成专注思考的习惯，在各种突发状况下才能保持冷静，迅速制敌。”  
他思考的结果是：那个beta个头偏小，显得比较突出；那个beta和朋友交谈时，他的表情最生动。能想明白的也就是这两条。  
还有一条他不大想得明白：那个beta给他的感觉和所有beta都不一样。但“感觉”这个东西是不可能想明白的，也最让父亲失望。  
坐他旁边的女孩子主动跟他打招呼，邀请他去参加课后的AB联谊会。  
“其实就是联谊会，谁都知道学校里没有O，但我们必须强调仅限AB这一点。” 她的笑容很是真诚，让他想到女友Lucille。

初来乍到，多认识些朋友总是好的。Eliott准时出现在休息室。  
他看到那个beta和几个朋友在一起，好像就是上次的那几个。心里又腾起一种莫名奇妙的感觉。他尝试控制自己的思维，努力专注于台上正在讲述的内容。  
主讲人正在慷慨激昂地回顾国家历史，追悼无数为国捐躯的beta和alpha。这话题实在沉重，作为一个联谊会的开场白，不知道主办方怎么想的。当然了，为了保持政治正确，主讲人也提到omega，只是评语过于不走心，老生常谈。  
Eliott听到那几个beta窃窃私语，似乎是有一个人对这番开场白感到不满，另几个人在尝试让他淡定下来。可他们失败了。  
那个激动的愣头青直接站起来抗议：“我反对你们的说法，omega为国家也做了很多贡献，你们这是歧视！”  
现场一时有些纷杂，那几个beta更是乱成一团。Eliott侧耳倾听，得知站起来那个人叫Basile，另外两个人叫Yann和Arthur，而让他感觉奇怪的那个beta，叫Lucas。

这场闹剧一般的联谊会后，一向自律的Eliott决定屈从于自己的饥饿，去买些零食来填肚子。  
他没想好该买什么。冷不防旁边冒出来一声：“24号还不错。”  
是那个beta，Lucas。Eliott觉得自己应该在意识里停止以“那个beta”来指代Lucas。他从善如流买了24号零食，然后大概是“感觉”又占了上风，顺便买光了剩下的所有24号零食。  
Lucas乍看上去呆呆傻傻的，可交谈起来，总觉得他眼神背后有些精明。一个奇怪的人。  
俩人一起等车，顺便寒暄了几句。Eliott刚好有一根信息素烟，忍不住拿出来点燃。  
果然诱得Lucas提问：“这是最近特别火的那个牌子吗？”  
Eliott烟已经放到了嘴边，听他这话就停了动作，先递给眼神发亮的新朋友：“是，你试试。”  
Lucas小心翼翼地吸了一口，皱着眉头咳嗽，忙不迭递回给他。Eliott觉得他模样可爱：“听说beta都不喜欢这个牌子，因为就是beta的味道，对你们来说‘太普通’，可是你这反应真奇怪……” 他停顿下来，深深吸了一口。  
他从来没咳嗽得这么厉害过。Lucas已经缓了过来，嘲弄的表情：“那你反应这么大，请问你们alpha吸到的是什么味道？是omega的气味让你觉得恶心了？”  
Eliott有些尴尬，但不服输的天性已然蹿了上来。他忍住咳嗽，直直地看着Lucas：“omega什么味道我不知道，不过我吸到的应该是你的味道吧。”  
Lucas也直直地盯着他。Eliott突然很想吻他，尝尝这个奇怪的beta到底是什么味道。  
有个女孩子冒了出来，像是跟Lucas很熟的样子，直接坐到他俩之间的空位，也毫不见外地拿了烟过来抽。Eliott听她说了几句话，觉得应该是个女alpha。  
不知她是想在Lucas面前炫耀能力，还是想胜过他这个男alpha，几乎是连珠炮一样地叙述，说她去年假期的兼职就是卖这个智能烟，在beta里销量最差，omega里销量最高，“当然了，谁不知道他们天天盼着alpha来标记”，alpha销量也不怎么样，但发情期就会蹿升，“这个大形势，对omega都避之不及，但alpha的需求也要满足，能吸两口omega的信息素，对某些变态alpha来说也能解解渴”。  
Eliott听得非常别扭。其实她说的很现实，很多人，包括他的父母，都反复叮嘱他不能接近omega，担心omega会减弱他作为一个alpha的能力。他从小也一直这样相信，直到去年在旅行时认识了一个omega，他才发现这个群体并不完全符合自己所知的刻板印象。  
Lucas站了起来，跟这个叫Chloe的女孩道别。他也望向Eliott，显然是不知道该怎么称呼。  
Eliott对着他笑：“我叫Eliott，很高兴认识你。”

 

2.Lucas

一个伪装成beta的omega是怎样的体验？无论如何也说不上多好的体验。  
每天和alpha、beta混在一起，听着他们偶尔说起自己的族群，或者轻蔑，或者厌恶，或者猥亵，还要配合着他们，不能显现出自己的异常。可如果他们不说omega，他又有些不甘，觉得自己的族群仿佛不存在。  
有些激进的omega组织了omega pride活动，定期游行，向世界宣告他们为自己的族群骄傲。可游行再盛大，新闻报道再多，omega还是不能入学读书，不能承担重要工作，不能享受和alpha、beta一样的社会福利。  
官方理由是：若临大敌，beta、alpha将奉献生命，而omega只是支持后勤，所以这样的差别待遇合理。而且omega从品性上就不如beta和alpha，故不必用心栽培。  
要说品性，Lucas实在见过太多垃圾alpha和垃圾beta。他在想，如果有一天自己冒充beta上学的情况被发现，那些人会不会也以此作为“omega品性不佳”的证据之一？

不过让他感到好的体验也有不少。友好的alpha和beta都存在，似乎年轻人对族群的刻板印象比较弱。和他关系最好的三个人，Yann是alpha，arthur和basile都是beta，他们几乎没攻击过omega，而basile甚至还参加omega pride的游行。  
最近在学校又认识了一个转学生，叫Eliott，是个alpha，看起来挺友好。  
不过不管他友好不友好，Lucas都忍不住去关注他。Eliott长得太帅了。Lucas上课想，下课想，吃饭想，睡觉想，几乎是无时无刻不在想他。  
他有些恐惧，不知这是不是信息素的作用。他已经用了足够剂量的抑制剂，别的alpha都闻不出他的味道，他也不大能闻得到alpha的味道。但也许有些alpha与众不同，信息素更强烈？  
或许Chloe对他的紧追不舍也是这个原因。Lucas多少有些担心，Chloe像是个不稳定因素。但是有这么个幌子也不错，女alpha和男beta的组合，至少听上去还算可信。

这天放学，他在车站又遇到了Eliott。平时他自诩冷静，可见到Eliott，就觉得哪句话都说得不合适。  
跟着Eliott去了他家，Lucas一阵紧张。他努力让自己放松下来，一个beta去alpha家拜访，再正常不过了。  
参观完Eliott家的陈设，他打趣：“你是假alpha吧？” 绘画、音乐，这些充满艺术气息的物品，怎么都不像是崇尚武力的alpha。  
Eliott所谓的精神动物也很可疑。大部分alpha的精神动物都是狼、虎、狮、豹这类猛兽，可Eliott的竟然是浣熊。  
Eliott笑弯了眉毛：“有这种说法吗？alpha的精神动物就不能是兔子吗？”  
Lucas被他的笑容感染，忍不住损他：“不过你也不算丢脸，浣熊勉强算半个熊。”  
“半个熊？！” Eliott这回笑弯了腰，给Lucas科普了一番动物分类。  
“好吧，那你都不算熊，你还笑这么得意，你也太奇怪了。” Lucas想了想，睁大眼睛看着他：“那你说我应该是什么？”  
他看到Eliott的笑容渐渐淡下去，眸色暗了一些。Eliott回答：“你也是挺奇怪的，我得好好想想。”

房间里洋溢着暧昧的气氛。这不可怕，只要不是洋溢着信息素就好。  
Lucas喝得有点高，加上又抽了几口信息素烟，思维飘了起来。  
他给Eliott弹了一首钢琴曲。边弹边想，Eliott说得太对了，什么智能信息素变换，估计就是个噱头，他吸到的那种让身体麻酥酥的气味，应该就是吸同一支烟的Eliott的味道吧。  
离开Eliott家的时候，他的身体依然麻酥酥。即使吹了冷风，也没有更清醒，甚至从风声中听出了温柔的乐曲。  
命运。也许这就是命运。他终究还是会爱上一个alpha。  
Lucas带着些幸福扭头，想看看自己要搭的公车来没来。他看到Eliott也走出家门，和一个身材相仿的女孩子抱在一起，亲密地接吻。  
耳边的爱曲戛然而止。他愣了两秒，缩紧脖子往家走。

 

3.Eliott

Eliott决定要跟Lucille分手。他觉得女友早就对自己不满了，可能只是舍不得之前那些美好的时光，才迟迟拖着不提分手。  
可能他不只是一个不合格的男友，也不是一个合格的alpha。Lucille就曾经说他太黏人，一点都不像alpha。可他只是真的很爱她而已，想每天都和她在一起。  
正如现在他每天都想着Lucas。才认识没多久，却仿佛已经深爱了一万年。  
同一个学校就有这个好处，课间就可以逮到人。他想好了搭话的理由，顺便和剩下几个beta也认识一下，说不定他们将来能助攻自己和Lucas。  
可Lucas的反应让他很意外。简单的打招呼，就如同打发一个不感兴趣的陌生人，也完全没有介绍给朋友的意思。  
Eliott被激怒了。一个beta，竟然这样轻视alpha的示好？可冷静下来，又觉得这不是问题的关键。  
他明明感受到了Lucas的示好。难道又是他感觉错了？

浑浑噩噩地等到周五。Lucille磨着他要出门参加派对，他不想去她大学的派对，就带她去自己学校的派对。  
在派对上看到了Lucas，和那个女alpha黏在一起。令人不适。他粗鲁地打断了他们的对话，跟Lucas打招呼。  
Lucas无措的表情可真是精彩。Eliott这才感到些许满足，搂着Lucille走远了些。  
是的，Lucas那天的冷淡显然是装的。Eliott淡定地和Lucille说话、跳舞，感受着Lucas时不时投来的目光。即使是黑暗的环境，他也能感受到Lucas那双漂亮的眼睛，带着些嫉妒一般的情绪，直直地盯着自己。  
他发现Lucas开始亲那个女alpha，可很快又望向他们。哈。挑衅？  
Eliott不紧不慢地继续和Lucille说话，见她闭了眼等待亲吻，就配合地吻她。不必睁眼就能料到，Lucas肯定又死死盯着他。可他还是好心情地睁了眼，毫不畏惧地和Lucas对视。  
Lucas的眼神软了下来，还带着些疑惑。Eliott知道这场比赛他已经赢了，而那个让人心痒的beta输得一败涂地。

派对以意外的小型火灾结束。Eliott在人群中看到了原地转圈的Lucas，觉得他迷茫的样子非常诱人。  
他把Lucas拽走，然后溜达着送这个顺从的beta回家。  
两人聊了些有的没的，他试探Lucas和Chloe的关系，Lucas反过来试探他和Lucille的关系。所以这个beta还是不那么顺从，有自己的小心眼。  
Eliott想到了刺猬。一面是柔软的肚皮，一面是坚硬的刺。可得抱对了方向，要不然一不小心就扎死。  
到了Lucas家门口，俩人停下脚步。Lucas抬头看他，眼神充满了渴望。  
Eliott却犹豫了。他很想上前一步抱住他，狠狠地、轻轻地亲吻，这种冲动太过强烈，让他自己始料未及。从未体会过的冲动，就为了眼前这个人。这“感觉”对劲吗？  
有个女孩子的出现打断了他的思虑。Lucas和她打了招呼，然后有些惋惜地跟他道了别。

Eliott回到家，先洗了个冷水澡。  
他觉得足够冷静之后，给接下去要做的事排了个序。首先是要跟Lucille分手。其次是给父亲打电话，告诉他自己恋情的变化。然后是跟Lucas确定关系。  
他已经能预想到父亲的批评：“你的生活就只有爱情吗？” 还有没说出来的一句“一点都不像个alpha”。  
或许父亲对他的期待，和他对父亲的期待，双方都是不合理的。随着年龄增长，他觉得自己多少能理解父亲一些，可父亲对他这个儿子，好像总是拒绝。  
他觉得自己应该换一下顺序。

 

4.Lucas

Eliott果然还是个alpha。一时兴起就撩人，兴趣没了就连短信都不回。  
Lucas坐在休息室，对着丑陋的墙壁郁闷。就算这个alpha喜欢艺术，他骨子里的根性是不会变的。这样一想，什么要跟女友分手，估计都是随口说说。  
Chloe又来找他，他也认了，在一起就在一起吧，这个女alpha总不会比Eliott更差劲。

这个星期让他紧张的事情还挺多。Manon回来了，住回借给他的房间。他以为自己把东西都藏好了，可Manon还是在给垃圾分类时找到一支抑制剂的包装壳。  
可能Manon早就看出来他omega的身份。Lucas的心提到了嗓子眼，但Manon没说什么，默默把包装壳撕掉了。  
不知是不是最近的这批抑制剂不好使，以往度过发情期都毫无困难，但最近他明显感到身体的不同。  
有一晚做了春梦，梦里Eliott带着一脸邪笑，像打桩机一样插入他。他醒过来，发现自己分泌的润滑液把沙发浸湿了一小片，赶紧上网搜索清洁的方法，连夜补救。  
说来也好笑，他从来没跟别人交配过，自然不知道那是什么感觉。可梦里却觉得全身心的舒爽。真的是够奇怪。

梦里的男人出现在他面前，带着诚挚的语气道歉，还邀请他去家里小聚。  
Lucas还在消化一个alpha对自己道歉的事实，一旁的Chloe已经替他应了下来。更确切地说是替他们两对恋人应了下来。  
周五晚上的四人约会实在尴尬。Lucas发现Eliott总是盯着他，但并不敢抬头直视这个alpha，只能一瓶接一瓶地喝。  
然后Eliott就跟他女友吵了起来。Lucas没听明白他们争吵的由头，似乎是Lucille说Eliott这个样子不符合大家对他的期待，Eliott就发了怒，说Lucille根本不懂他。  
等Chloe追过去安慰Lucille，Eliott才放松了一些。他跟Lucas说：“我只想和你在一起。”  
Lucas又何尝不是。就像被催眠一样，他跟着Eliott跑出门，去了Eliott所谓的秘密基地。

黑暗的环境让他感到危险。这种时候不得不承认基因的强大。  
Lucas的心跳根本慢不下来。omega不擅争斗，即使他每天都在模仿beta和alpha，但到了紧要关头，随机应变的能力总是缺那么一些。  
Eliott就很淡定，看出Lucas的紧张，还很得意的样子。是了，一个把别人迷得神魂颠倒的alpha，可不就是这副德性。  
还夸张地跑进雨里，问Lucas敢不敢跟过来。实际上Lucas并不敢跟过去。他怕大雨冲掉抑制剂的效果，更怕Eliott只是逗他玩玩。  
可他也控制不住自己的本能。他从来没有如此痛恨自己omega的身体，面对诱人的alpha，一点不听使唤。  
他到底是也站进雨里，和Eliott接吻了。Eliott的吻极具侵略性，仿佛要夺走他赖以生存的空气。  
他觉得自己在Eliott怀里越来越软，喉咙想发出羞耻的呻吟。天知道他用了多大的努力才能压下去，可还是泄出一两声低吟。幸好有大雨瓢泼，Eliott没听到他的声响。

他们去了Lucas的住处。他意乱情迷，拉着Eliott就进了Manon的房间。Eliott像是很欢喜，抱着他不停地吻。  
他在Eliott怀里睡过去，又在Eliott怀里醒过来。  
alpha的毛发生长极快，一个晚上而已，胡茬已经戳得他额头疼。  
两人饿着肚子亲热。Lucas忍不住贴在Eliott身上，亲吻他结实的胸膛和臂膀。Eliott也一刻不停地爱抚着他，有时会抓两下他的屁股，但并没有进一步的行为。  
亲热也很耗费体力。Lucas趴在床上，迷迷糊糊地跟Eliott讲他的平行宇宙理论。也许会有另一个星球，不存在什么ABO，大家都是一样的人，也就不存在歧视。  
Eliott划拉着他的后背：“你太理想化了，有人的地方就一定有歧视。”  
他能感到Eliott温热的呼吸在他的后背上敲打。Lucas鼓起勇气问：“那你对omega怎么看？”  
Eliott亲着他的后背：“没有看法，如果真心相爱，族群不是问题。”

Eliott走的时候留了一张小画，指Lucas是只刺猬。  
Lucas开心地很。他一直担心Eliott把自己画成小猫、小兔之类柔弱的小毛球，没想到是只刺猬。  
也许Eliott和其他的alpha确实不一样，他能够理解omega的感受，也是个值得信赖的人。  
不过接下去几天他都没在学校看到Eliott。问同学，说是Eliott本来也不经常来学校，还从来不会挂科，大家都暗传他有背景。  
一只有背景的浣熊？Lucas偷偷笑弯了腰。

终于等到Eliott来学校，还是主动来找他。一见面就说，他已经跟Lucille分手了，现在要正式地追求Lucas。  
Lucas忍住乐开花的表情，拿了那副小画出来，问Eliott为什么把自己画成刺猬。  
Eliott想了想：“你不喜欢吗？”  
Lucas攥紧了那张纸：“我很喜欢。” 他眨着眼睛，鼓起勇气说：“因为我其实是个omega，只是装成beta的样子。”  
Eliott的表情没有太大变化，但似乎是没听懂。Lucas指着那只刺猬：“你画的多好，我觉得我就是这样，内心是柔软的，但总要背着一身刺，假装自己是个豪猪。”   
听到“豪猪”这个词，Eliott淡淡地笑了一下。他笑得真好看，Lucas的心又被狠狠摇动了一番。“你还真不像一个alpha。”  
他凑过去想再亲亲Eliott，可Eliott轻轻推开了他，抚弄他头发的手像是有些依依不舍。  
Lucas说：“我朋友肯定会很喜欢你的。你朋友会喜欢我吗？”  
Eliott还是淡淡笑着：“你好好上学，我改天再来找你。”

虽然不太明白对话中发生了什么，但Lucas能感觉到，Eliott临走时有了些变化。  
也许Eliott感到生气，自己没有直接亮明omega的身份？或者是其他什么原因，比如Eliott并不像他自己说的那样，对omega“没有看法”。  
和朋友们去参加派对，他也心不在焉。更悲剧的是，居然在派对上碰到了怒发冲冠的Chloe。  
她的音量恨不得掀翻屋顶：“你为什么要假装是个beta？！”  
话音未落，周围人看Lucas的表情都不一样了。他舔了舔嘴唇，试图否认这一点，可自己的辩白显得很无力。  
熬过Chloe这一关，又要面对不敢置信的好友们。Yann盯着他看了一会儿，转身就走了。Arthur也很生气的样子，说Lucas不应该这样做。Basile陪他站了一会儿，突然说起omega pride游行上的趣事，可Lucas没有心情听这些。  
他在想，Chloe怎么知道自己不是beta？学校里本来只有一个人知道这一点，Eliott。

他往门外走，打算回家去度过剩下的周五时光。  
一出门，就看到马路上站着一对男女，亲密地拥吻着，是Eliott和他“已经分手”的女朋友。  
Lucas盯着他们看了一会儿，然后拉好外套的拉链，放轻脚步，默默往家走。  
omega本就是人人喊打的族群。不要有什么奇怪的幻想了。

 

5.Eliott

某种程度上讲，Lucille就像是另一个母亲。和母亲不同的是，她好像更能包容他的行为。  
Eliott在客厅抽烟，听着Lucille一边收拾物品一边絮叨。“这不是你的错，omega本来就擅于欺骗，他们的信息素也是个大麻烦。”  
她扭头看着Eliott：“所以你中招真的不是你的错，我也会跟叔叔阿姨解释，你放心。”  
“你说的不对。” Eliott弹着烟灰。  
Lucille一愣：“……好吧，反正你就算有错，也不是什么大错，你和那个omega没做什么，不会有多大影响。”  
Eliott抬头看她：“你说omega擅于欺骗，这话不对。他们不想撒谎，是我们逼着他们撒谎。”  
Lucille叠衣服的动作停了下来。她叹了口气，摇头说：“不跟你争这些，反正你以后别再跟那个omega来往了，这样对大家都好。”

都好吗？Eliott过得并不好。  
他后悔自己的决定。可能如果先告诉Lucille，再去跟父亲说自己爱上了别人，父亲的反应会小一些。不至于连打几个电话给他的朋友，要求开除“那个乱搞的omega”。  
他听说Lucas是omega的事已经传遍了整个学校。有保守派的校董要求按规定开除Lucas，民主派的人也不少，说学校的规定早该改改，不应沿用几十年前老掉牙的东西。  
真是幼稚。父亲能帮他联系转到这所学校，自然是有不少熟人。怎么连这么简单的问题都没想到？  
Eliott又不大想去学校了。也害怕再碰到Lucas，不知该怎么面对。  
他说得对。这么犹豫和懦弱的自己，真的不像一个alpha。

回学校第一天，大家看到他，大多没什么反应。  
有同班的女孩子课间追上来问他：“听说你和那个omega在一起，是真的吗？”他不知该怎么回答。  
他看到Lucas，和他的朋友们在一起，表情还算平静。虽然离得很远，但Eliott还是闻到了一种特殊的气味。  
心旌荡漾。他眯起眼，略一走神，发现附近有几个男女都变了副表情，像是也闻到那气味。  
女孩子继续点评：“他还挺勇敢的，听说他以前都是用抑制剂来遮掩自己的信息素，但是现在已经不用了。”  
原来这才是Lucas的味道。Eliott轻轻张开嘴，用鼻子和口腔一起呼吸。他捕捉到越来越多好闻的信息素，让他快要失控。  
Lucas那几个人没有注意到他。他们在广场上聊了一会儿，又各自散开去上课了。

当晚，Eliott画了几十幅小刺猬，但始终不满意。  
他一闭上眼，就能看到Lucas在自己面前活泼放松的模样，似乎也能闻到那香甜的气味。  
他低头看着自己胀大的阴茎，轻轻用手抚动。想象这是Lucas的手，灵活地抚慰着他。对Lucas如此渴求，只因为他是个omega吗？  
标记。一个充斥着占有欲的动词。Eliott陡然兴奋，全身燥热。他想象Lucas被自己标记的样子，那张脸会是什么表情？

第二天中午，Eliott刻意在食堂堵住Lucas。  
两人的气氛和他预想得有些不同。他还是按计划递上自己选出的小画，小刺猬和浣熊抱在一起，满头都是小爱心。  
Lucas看都没看，直接一撕两半，随手一扔，然后绕过Eliott就走了。  
Eliott内心的愤怒瞬间被激发起来。他握紧了拳头，猛地转身，却看到Lucas的背影低下头，似乎是用手抹了一下眼睛。  
他站在原地喘气，感到心里的怒火慢慢熄灭。俯身捡起两片纸，比对了一下，似乎还能拼起来。  
刚才的感觉真难受。就仿佛被撕碎的不只是纸，还有自己的真心。

 

6.Lucas

不用抑制剂的行为，真可谓死要面子活受罪。  
Lucas把风扇调到最高档，但依然吹不净心里的燥热，还有满身虚汗。  
三个好友纷纷抗议，说他们来帮忙改造休息室的壁画，不求有什么薪水待遇，但基本的劳动环境还是要保障，本来就阴冷的室内温度居然还要开风扇，简直干不下去了。  
Lucas没好气地看着他们：“请你们不要炫耀自己beta的身份。”  
Basile眨巴着眼睛：“怎么看都是你在炫耀自己omega的身份吧！”  
Yann递了瓶水给他，嘱咐他小心虚脱。这家伙有意思，为了表达对上次一走了之的歉意，最近几天总是矫枉过正地嘘寒问暖，以至于Lucas都怀疑好友是不是也被自己的信息素引诱了。  
不知是谁起的话头，几个人聊起了这一切的始作俑者Eliott。他们鼓动Lucas去联系Eliott，毕竟看着这么一个omega每天在校园里释放信息素，总觉得有潜在的风险。  
Lucas给Eliott发了信息，然后怀疑地看着Basile：“我怎么觉得你比我还渴望‘被标记’。”  
Basile立刻承认了这一点：“我真的特别羡慕，你们omega和alpha可以互相‘我只属于你’，这多浪漫！”  
Lucas收到了回复，Eliott马上就来。这让他多少有些意外。

朋友们都识趣地走了，剩他一个人在休息室等Eliott。  
不用抑制剂有一段时间了，他知道自己马上就要进入发情期。说来也是悲哀，他实在没有多少选择。与其意识不清地随便跟一个alpha上床，还不如挑个自己看着顺眼的。  
见了Eliott该说什么？“你好啊，这两天又曝光其他omega了吗？” 这种就属于“不像omega”的表现。  
门开了又关上，脚步声越来越近。  
Lucas扭头看着Eliott，发现自己张不开嘴。Eliott不愧是一个该死的alpha，就像什么都没发生一样，自顾自地开始刷墙。  
Lucas翻了个白眼，也拿起刷子。刷着刷着，他发现Eliott其实毫无章法，完全是随意所欲地乱画。忍不住就制止：“你能不能不这样？”  
Eliott瞟了他一眼：“那我好好画的时候，你不也看不上眼吗？”  
哪儿跟哪儿啊。Lucas被噎住了，决定不再理他，认真地描画着自己这边的轮廓。  
突然有一堆油漆点溅了过来。Lucas一怔，又溅过来一片。他有些恼怒地看着那个开心玩耍的alpha：“你能不能认真点！”  
Eliott锲而不舍地甩着刷子：“我这叫波洛克式绘画，成品很酷的。”  
第三次被甩到之后，Lucas扔了手里的刷子，几步跨到Eliott面前，夺过他手里的刷子，然后用力把他推到墙上抵着：“你……”  
他本来是很生气的。但身体刚接触到Eliott的身体，哪怕只有手掌和胸膛这么一点接触面积，他就感觉到身体内部一种力量在苏醒。  
妈的。早不发晚不发，非要这时候发情。  
Eliott的眸色暗了下来：“你哪里像一个omega。” 一边握了Lucas的手，拉到自己脸颊上，另一只胳膊环在Lucas腰后，半勃起的阴茎顶着Lucas的小腹：“我喜欢你Lucas，不管你是不是omega。”  
甜言蜜语，乘人之危，这个骗子。可Lucas已经不大能像控制思维一样控制自己的身体。他感到自己的眼神变得含情脉脉，僵硬的四肢开始软化，挺立的脊柱也想打弯，好整个埋在面前这个alpha的怀里。  
他勉力说了句话：“我马上要发情了，你要是认真的，就陪我几天。”  
Eliott没回话，但立刻低头吻住了他。

感谢休息室的单面玻璃。也感谢Eliott刚才随手锁了门。  
Lucas躺在地上喘气，想起还要感谢好友们提醒他在地板上铺好塑料布。  
他看着Eliott脱衣服，然后又来脱他的衣服。好热好热。Eliott的身体覆上来，只是轻轻吻他的脖子，他就发出了一声呻吟。  
好讨厌自己的身体。为什么要被设计成只能承受欢爱，不像alpha和beta，可以掌控别人的快乐。  
他闭上眼，不想看到接下去的一切。可视觉被关闭，其他的感觉器官仍然活跃。他能感受到Eliott的呼吸，手掌的粗糙和柔软，体内手指的每个关节，还有Eliott的低吼。  
Eliott插进来的时候很慢。Lucas皱紧了眉头。他是第一次被插入，无论怎么心理暗示自己放松，都觉得身体紧绷。  
他微微张嘴喘气，不过一会儿工夫，突然就被Eliott的吻堵住了，口腔被胡乱地搅弄，就如同穴口被堵住，而那阴茎也在他身体里横冲直撞。  
他本以为这份折磨会一直持续，可到了某个瞬间，他的腰猛地一挺，眼睛也有些惊恐地睁大。Eliott见状露出了笑容，把脸埋在他肩窝里，一边嗅吻着他脖子，一边继续加大力道插他。  
他听到Eliott问：“我可以标记你吗？”   
当然不可以。他有些惊慌地想推开Eliott。Eliott撑起些身体，插入的动作缓缓停下，认真地看着Lucas的表情。“你不愿意？”  
现在这种情势，即使Lucas奋力抵抗，如果Eliott决心要标记他，其实他也无计可施。他紧张地看着身上的alpha，不知自己会有怎样的命运。  
Eliott又是淡淡地一笑，闭着眼吻他，好深的一个吻。然后意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇：“你真好吃。”  
感到Eliott只是继续插他，而没有进一步的行为，Lucas慢慢放了心，也闭上眼享受这种快感。

虽然累个半死，但至少舒服了很多。  
Lucas想起自己前不久做的春梦，觉得有了现实素材的支撑，可能以后梦境会更真实一些。  
他穿好衣服，跟Eliott一起“甩”完了壁画，然后收拾好东西回家。  
Eliott“体贴”地表示要陪他过完这个周末：“省得你发情时痛苦。”  
Lucas故意跟他隔开一些距离走，可没走多远，Eliott就又贴到他身边。  
到了家还非要抱着他睡。Lucas盘腿坐在沙发上，认真地跟Eliott讲道理：“我们各取所需就好，又不是谈恋爱。”  
Eliott点头：“我在追你。”  
Lucas盯着他看：“我觉得你不值得信赖。”  
“为什么？” Eliott有些吃惊，也有些生气。  
Lucas伸出拇指和食指：“第一，你是有女朋友的人；第二，你把我是omega的事情告诉了别人。”  
Eliott略一思索，也伸出拇指和食指：“一，我和女朋友已经分手了；二，我没有，不过我确实要负一部分责任。”  
Lucas竟然很想相信他的话。他摇了摇头：“你别想着骗我，我看到你跟你女朋友接吻了，就是这两周的事。”  
Eliott回想了一下，解释说和女友是一时没想清楚，他们确实已经分手了。还说：“Lucas，不管你相不相信，我真的喜欢你，和你是不是omega没有关系。”  
此时此刻内心喷薄而出的爱意，又和自己omega的身份有没有关系呢？Lucas打了个哈欠，跟Eliott道了晚安。

 

7.Eliott

这个周末过得简直不能更爽。  
Lucas好像总算相信了他，还把他介绍给自己的朋友们。  
Eliott发现男友的朋友们都很有意思。其中有个叫Basile的，还把他拉到一边，偷偷问他是不是已经标记了Lucas。  
天知道他有多想标记Lucas。把这个心口不一的小刺猬标记之后，让他开心的不开心的都只能跟自己说，没有任何人能再染指。  
不过现在的生活和标记之后也差不了多少。Lucas很黏他，也许是发情期的客观因素导致，反正他俩白天总是黏在一起，晚上做完爱也要抱在一起睡。  
Eliott想起自己以前的念头。他大概明白了怎么抱Lucas才不会扎到自己或者激怒Lucas。  
比方说Lucas很讨厌Eliott拍他屁股，但如果是插得他迷迷糊糊的时候再打屁股，就能诱发出表达不满的可爱的呻吟。  
Lucas也坚持不愿意尝试骑乘位，但传教士位插爽了之后，抱着Lucas来个乾坤大挪移，他也能像模像样地在Eliott阴茎上前后上下地扭腰。  
当然更常见的是，问Lucas爽不爽，他永远不正面回答，可Eliott动作一慢，或者突然抽出阴茎，Lucas就会主动抱着他亲吻，或者让他说什么就说什么，甭管多羞耻的话。  
Eliott一直以为omega的发情期特别长，直到Lucas的室友某天抗议，让他们注意节省精力，免得下一个发情期到来前精疲力尽。  
他去作了一番学习，发现自己和Lucas的性生活活跃期远远超过正常的发情期。就还挺得意的。

Lucas有意无意地说起想搬出去住，Eliott立刻记在了心上。他也早就想搬出家住，打听了几个地方，找到了不错的一套小房子。  
他听着Lucas巴巴拉拉地抱怨房租贵，就把人搂过来吻鼻子，挑着他下巴说：“我很会养刺猬的。”  
Lucas带他去见了自己妈妈，是个温柔但体弱的女性omega。  
Lucas又问他什么时候能见见他父母，Eliott有些犹豫。他当然不能对男友撒谎，就照实说：“过段时间吧，我带你去见他们。”

第二天他在学校等Lucas下学，接到Lucille的电话，让他尽快回家一趟。  
Eliott动了念头，不如带着Lucas一起回家见父母。反正总要有这么一次见面，以免夜长梦多。  
Lucille在电话里说：“你快回去吧，Lucas在你家呢。”  
等Eliott到了家，Lucas已经走了。比起父亲的震怒，母亲的情绪还稳定一些，让他坐下来好好解释。  
Eliott着急去找Lucas，但也要问清父母和他究竟谈了什么。父亲直接甩出杀手锏，声音高了上去：“你是不是想断送我的职业生涯？”  
和这老头根本没法谈。母亲拉着Eliott去了楼上，详细说了和Lucas的谈话经过。  
显然Lucas完全没有料到Eliott的父亲就是保守党的领袖之一。双方都没有控制好情绪，父亲指责Lucas不自量力，一个平白无奇的omega，竟敢骗走他不争气的傻儿子。Lucas这样一个年轻人，面对多年来鼓吹应当禁止omega族群出生乃至于存在的政治人物，能不破口大骂已经是很克制了。  
Eliott告诉母亲，自己已经下定决心和Lucas在一起，也要搬出家里。  
母亲看了看楼梯的方向，叹气说：“你父亲说得也有道理，如果让别人知道他儿子和一个omega在一起，后果可想而知。”  
Eliott站起来，攥紧拳头：“他什么时候在乎过我，他只在乎选民。”  
母亲自顾自地抚摸着手背：“我们是爱你的，这一点不会变。你爱那个小伙子，可这种爱是会变的。你也知道，你可以选择多个伴侣，但他如果选择了你，就只能和你在一起。你才刚成年，确定自己能负得起一辈子的责任吗？”

Eliott想了一个晚上。他觉得自己好像从来没做过这么艰难的选择。  
Lucas没有回复他的信息，也不接他的电话。  
所以也许这个选择并不需要他来做，Lucas已经替他选了。

 

8.Lucas

omega被人攻击的点很多，虚的实的交杂。显然没有哪个族群能被一组形容词完整地形容，但他们这个群体太小，除了个别外界的支持，也就只能听到自己辩驳的声音。  
Lucas和朋友们坐在一起，聊各自平安夜的计划。他要和母亲一起去教堂，一年中只有平安夜和圣诞节，教堂欢迎包括omega在内的所有人进入。  
Basile又和他提起Eliott，弄得他很烦。他斩钉截铁地说：“我再跟你说一遍，我不可能和他在一起。”  
Arthur耸了耸肩：“插句嘴：我也还是那句话，你没法选择自己的出身，他也一样。”  
“他只要跟他爸说一句话就好：不要总是攻击omega。一遍不管用，天天说就好，就这一句话，有多难呢？！” Lucas愤怒地拍了一下餐桌。  
Yann冷静地看着他，拍了拍他肩膀：“你不是也试过劝你妈不要信教，管用吗？”  
“这不一样！” Lucas还是生气。“宗教是个人信仰，可族群是天生注定的，Arthur说的对，没有人能选择自己的出身！”  
Basile做了个小心翼翼的手势：“我觉得他们的意思，或者说我们的意思是，你对Eliott的要求根本不可能达成。”  
Lucas又拍了一下餐桌：“你们为什么都和我对着干？！”

平安夜，他和母亲坐在一起，聆听唱诗班的吟诵。怀抱圣子的圣母表情多么慈爱。  
最好的朋友也没办法理解他的痛苦。那种以为自己找到了一生所爱，到头来发现只是个幻象，这种落空的体验，圣母能理解吗？  
他掏出手机看新信息。Eliott发了长长的一条信息给他，他大概看了一遍，按了锁屏。  
台上邀请到了一位嘉宾，好像是个政客。Lucas此刻对政客实在没什么好感，不过这个人讲的内容倒是支持omega平权，还挺吸引人。  
政客说，人总是愚蠢的，受限于自己的视角，专注于自己的痛苦，实在很难关心他人。如果不给世界划分个三六九等，仿佛自己就生存不下去。omega，alpha，beta，固然有特质的不同，但到头来，悲欢离合，又能有多大的区别？你怎么知道，我的痛苦就比你轻一分，我又如何知道，你的快乐就比我多一些？在让别人才成为更好的别人之前，我们是不是应该先让自己成为更好的自己？  
Lucas听得有些不连贯。他频频想起Eliott的信息。  
“Lucas，平安夜快乐。今天我没有和家人在一起。我在第一次遇见你的地方想你。我很抱歉，我的家人给你和你的家人朋友造成了那么多痛苦。我知道，我永远不会是一个好的alpha。在你说的那个不存在ABO的宇宙里，也许我们会一直在一起。希望我们能在那个宇宙中再相遇。再见，我爱你。”

Lucas本来想搭公交，但等了两分钟才想起，今天所有公交系统都提前收班。  
于是他选择一路跑步去学校。跑着跑着，突然觉得裤子很别扭，但又不想减速，就姿势扭曲地伸手去摸。  
真的假的，今天发情期？他没时间多想，上气不接下气地一路冲到公共休息室门口，用力拽了两下，却发现门是锁着的。  
所以还是错过了Eliott。他不死心地绕到楼外，趴在那面玻璃上往里看。背后的灯光太强了，他根本看不到休息室里的样子。  
他静了下来，大口喘气。似乎闻到了一些特殊的气味。  
抬眼一看，玻璃的倒映中，不止他一个人。  
他猛转过身，看着正朝他走过来的Eliott。  
虽然已经很累了，但他还是拔起腿就扑了过去，直戳戳地扑进Eliott怀里。  
Eliott也在闻着他的信息素，声音低沉地说：“你走错地方了，omega。”  
Lucas努力眨眼，不让泪水掉出来。他还要保持风度地怼回去，但话一出口就变成了：“alpha，你对我来说已经足够好了。”

 

9.Eliott

Lucas说了，他们是冷静且理智的两个人，所以那天晚上和之后很多个晚上发生的事，都是信息素惹的祸。  
Lucas说了，虽然他已经是个非常优秀的alpha，但还是不能放松对自己的要求，在支持omega平权这一事业上，他应该继续努力。  
Lucas还说，他是个不太像alpha的alpha，而自己是个不太像omega的omega，这就叫做天作之合。  
冷静、理智、偶尔屈服于信息素、非常优秀、从不放松对自己的要求、永远支持Omega平权、不太像alpha、男友不太像omega、有着天作之合男友的Eliott对上述说法表示完全同意。

标记男友这件事确实没等多久。具体地说，从他俩在学校里拥抱开始算，过了大约半小时，他就成功标记了Lucas。  
对他俩来说都是很新奇的美好体验。事后他有些后悔，觉得应该把过程拖得再久一些。而且他并没有借此熟知Lucas的生殖腔位置，后续用了好多次练习，才能偶尔做到一插到底，一插一个准。  
Lucas指责他戏太假：“你明明已经找到了，装什么迷路。”  
Eliott摩挲着男友柔软的屁股，突发奇想：“你说，如果我插的次数足够多，会不会把你的腔口顶歪，这样以后就只有我才能进去？”  
Lucas亲了他一口：“你这个变态alpha。”


End file.
